fairytail_online_o4gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner
The Summoner Mage is Playable and Recruitable type of mage. In Game Description: Sign contract with stellar spirit, summon spirit fight for you, looks weak, but strong will means unlimited power The Summoners Lack many things but there Every Powerful in Defensive as well as Offensive, there stronger than all Classes if done Correctly. they can be invulnerable at some point, there Power comes from Pets, DEF, Status Effects. Talent Level Expertise Magic Mastery Unlocks at level 1 Defense Amplify increases by 20 Talent Description: Stellar Spirit Mage, Freely use Magic Casting Mastery Unlocks at level 20 Casting: 1 (unconfirmed what it is) Talent Description: More Faster Casting Speed Damage Reduction Mastery Unlocks at level 40 Damage Reduction Increase 15 Talent Description: Such Beautiful Summoner, Enemy can't bear to attack VIP Expertise Avatar Unlocks for being VIP 1 There is a 10% chance to trigger Avatar after being attacked, Personal increase dodge rating by 100% Lasts 1 Round Reinforce Unlocks for being VIP 3 Trigger when battle starts, Reinforcement rating increase 10%, last until battle ends. Tame Unlocks for being VIP 5 Trigger When battle stars Pet combo attack rating increase by 10%, Last until battle ends. . . Achivement Expertise Mind Attack Unlocks when Becoming Rank S 10% chance on hit to trigger Mind Attack, cause enemy into confusion Status, lasts 1 round (causes enemies to attack themsleves or team members) Fear Currently Unavailable Trigger when battle starts, Decrease Enemy's attack power by 5 Last until battle ends. Magic spells Normal spells Taurus Rank Required:None Required Level:None Required Element Level:Wind Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:228 Description:Summon Taurus Spirit to Attack single enemy Sagittarius Rank Required:E Required Level:10 Required Element Level:Wind Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:228 Description:Summon Sagittarius Spirit To Attack Single Target Leo Rank Required:D Required Level:20 Required Element Level:Wind Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:284 Description:Summon Leo Spirit to Attack Single Target Cáncer Rank Required:C Required Level:40 Required Element Level:Wind Element level 2 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:792 Description:Summon Cancer Spirit to Attack single Target Virgo Requerido Rango: B Required Level:40 Required Element Level:Wind Element level 2 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:792 Description:Summon Virgo Spirit to attack enemy's forward triangle Aries Rank Required:A Required Level:50 Required Element Level:Wind Element level 3 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:1089 Description:Summon Aries spirit to attack enemy's rear triangle Ultimate spells Aquarius Rank Required:D Required Level:20 Required Element Level: Wind Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage: ??? Description: Summon Aquarius Spirit to attack all Enemy Scorpio Rank Required: 4 Stars Rank A Mage Required Level: 60 Required Element Level: Wind Element level 4 Enhance level: 10 Current Damage:??? Obtain at: Tower of Paradise 5-7 Description: Summon socrpio spirit to attack all enemy. Edolas Runes Silence Rune'' ''(Buyable for 25 Runeshards) Rune Bonus: Bonus +1% Rune Description: Rune Base Attributes: 6% chace to silence enemy, last 2 rounds, Summoner use only. Blackout Rune'' ''(Buyable for 50 Runeshards) Rune Bonus: Bonus +1% Rune Description: Rune Base Attributes: 5% to stun enemy, last 2 rounds, Summoner only. Recruitable characters (sorted by name) * Angel * Bixlow * Byro * Evaroo * Lucy * Mavis * Meredy * Yukino Category:Type of Mages Category:Summoner